


Precision or improvisation

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drawble, Fanart, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Monologue, POV Draco Malfoy, could be read as dub-con due to potion induced dishinibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Draco agrees to help Harry with potions





	Precision or improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: chemistry  
> Word count: 394
> 
> Thanks to originalobjecttheorist for the beta work!

Listen to me carefully, Potter, because I'm not going to repeat myself: potions are all about balance. You need to mix the ingredients in precise proportions to get the exact reaction between them. You also need the perfect conditions because otherwise the result wouldn't be as desired, and knowing you, it would be a lethal concoction. Or some involuntary cure to idiocy, wouldn't we be lucky?

Now, let's start with… this one. It's been years since they have asked for it in the NEWT's exam so it's probably a safe bet.

For brewing Amortentia we will need... a frozen Ashwinder egg; half a dozen petals from a fresh red rose, yes I know it says thorns, but trust me, it’s better this way; three quarters of an ounce of pearl dust; two pinches of powdered moonstone... yes two pinches, that's the precise amount, why that face? And... two pints of peppermint infusion on distilled water as a base.

I will start with the infusion, I don't think you need to practice that, right? Right. Meanwhile you can prepare the other ingredients. Mind the exact measurements, and then crush the petals with the moonstone in the agate mortar.

What’s that? Did you…? Did you taste it? Potter, your idiocy surpass all my expectations, really. Stay there. No, really, you… why… it's incomplete... Oh! That mix alone would… stay there... your self-control… Potter, not that I'm not flattered but… Cold hands, cold hands! What did you do? Submerge your hands in the Ashwinder eggs’ jar? Stop. Stay there, I’ll look for a solution to this…

Merlin's fucking sake, P-potter! Did you just bite my ear? Don't do that again, I can't concentrate if… ok, just… nuzzling is tolerable. Ok, ok, hum.  What I was doing? Yes, yes, a countermeasure. Ok I got it, ok.

No, this is not ok. Don't you have a bit of self-restraint left? Because I… Potter, really… Ah! Of course I’d squirm, I'm a sensitive person, just… uh, right, right… don't bite! Don't… ngh. Oh, yes! Merlin and Morgana both! Aaah!

…Wow.

Merlin, Potter, if I had known that this is what you would do given the opportunity I would have agreed to this tutor thing the first time you suggested.

No, that's not a blatant compliment, don't be so smug. And I didn't mewl. Malfoys don't do such a thing, ever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The awesome background picture used for the 'drawble' is from here by Tony Hisgett, and is under creative common's license


End file.
